Finding Twilight
by rpattzgirl08
Summary: when Bella and the Cullens stumble across Twilight what will happen when they read it will they change it up or just let it happen ... eventually EXB up for adoption
1. preface

**Title: Finding Twilight**

**Author: Rpattzgirl08**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PROPERTY OF SM **

**A/N my first fic please be nice but help would be nice**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**Chapter 1 : Finding Twilight and reading the preface**

BPOV

"uggg" I am so bored. I've read all my books on my shelf that I haven't packed and shipped to Charlie's …. OH great I just reminded myself I'm going to FORKS can my life get any worse?????

"OUFF" great I had to say it didn't I. Yep whenever I say it I always fall flat on my face what did I trip over this time. "huh" this is a new book wonder what it's about. I turn to the back cover…

"Twilight" I say out loud , "**About three things I was absolutely positive, First, Edward was a vampire, ''** interesting so far maybe its like Dracula …** " Second, there was a part of him- and I don't know how dominate that part might be - that thirsted for my blood"** … well duh! He's a vampire that's what they drink GEEZ … " **And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." **

Oh wow how could she love a vampire that wanted to eat her???? Weird but hey it'll keep me entertained till I go to Charlie's ….. Right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"_EDWARD" _does she have to scream at me I could hear her if she whispered it but no.. she has to scream it out loud and in her thoughts I swear I'm going to be the first vampire with a migraine.

"What do you need Alice?" I asked .

"OH nothing I just found this book and I think we should read together as a family."

"Why?" I said , "oh you'll see eddie." I growled low I hate that name and she knows it.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE I FOUND SOMETHING WE SHOULD READ!!!" she screamed.

"Alice, darling you don't need to yell we could hear you if you whispered it." said Jasper

"I know but your going to wanna hear this." slowly but surely everyone made their way down the stairs. "This had better be good Alice I was busy brushing my hair." Rosalie said vain as always.

"oh it is Listen to this …… " **About three things I was absolutely positive, First, Edward was a vampire**…"

Emmett busted out laughing .." Aww man Eddie has a story bout him."

I growled "Don't call me that!"

**"Second there is a part of him - and I don't know how dominate this part might be - that thirsted for my blood, and third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."**

"Well Ed we know its not you because you don't have any body that is … how did she put … oh yeah unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."

"Emmett." Esme yelled while Rose smacked that back of his head." Be nice."

I just glared, I didn't need to be reminded of this fact I was well aware that I don't have a mate.

"OK" alice said," lets read the preface who wants to read first?" "I will" so she handed the book to …. Emmett

"Ok the preface…" he cleared his throat. " **I'd never given much thought to how I would die-"**

"Well not many people do ,do they?"

"No" everyone said

**" Though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he look pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something .**

" This girl sounds like a naturally good person." Esme said

**"I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**

"wow alice where did you find this book?" said Emmett," It sounds awsome."

"I don't know Em it was just sorta there weird huh.. that's why I wanted every one to read together."

"This will be interesting." said Carlisle

"Yes it will dear." said Esme

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Ok the preface…..

"**Id never given much thought to how I would die- though I had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this."**

_I wonder if the vampire she's in love with is the one that's gonna kill her because if you think about it you would never imagine the one you love is the one to kill you, but if he loves her back he probably not the one_

"**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he look pleasantly back at me."**

_Creepy a smiling killer_

"**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something ."**

_Oh yes most definitely _

"**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,"**

_Huh Forks weird but … yeah ok whatever_

"**I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."**

_true_

"**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**

_Wow this is gonna be interesting_


	2. authors note sorry

**a/n : sorry guys ill update this weekend you'll get like 4 chapters I have been working all day at work from like six thirty till five thirty and I work at a day care so I have very little down time**


	3. Cullens pov first sight

**A/n sorry guys that this took so long i probably wont get four out this weekend but i need to know do you want bellas reaction to the chapter like with the preface or do you want her comments on the chapter and the end after the cullens have read since the book is in herr pov after all so when you review let me know ok ill prolly only update once or twice a week guys but i have really busy and havent been in the mood to right the whole chap i may do it in part if you want itll me more updates faster possibly tell me what you want **

* * *

CULLEN'S POV

"I'LL READ FIRST!!!'' screamed Alice.

"First Sight," Alice read.

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.**

"HA HA I bet she'll hate it in forks," Emmett said.

**I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; **

"This person will need a jacket if they are coming to forks. Esme said, always the mother

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka**.

"A Parka , plauh lease ," alice said.

"at least they'll be warm dear." said esme

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. **

**It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, **

"Charlie? Do you think that's Chief Swan?" Edward said.

"That would make sense, his daughter Isabella is suppose to move here in a few weeks," Carlisle said.

"keeping up with everyone Carlisle…" said Emmett

"She's the topic of most of the gossip in town," Edward was rolling his eyes

**vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead**.

**that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested was to Forks **

"Why is she coming to Forks if she hates it so much?" Esme muttered shaking his head.

"Maybe her mom's making her," Jasper supplied.

"No a mother would never do that to her daughter."

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

"Told you so." said esme

"Now I really am confused by that," Emmett said;

"you always are Em." said edward

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? **

"that doesn't sound right. Emmett said.

"Children often gain a sense of parental characteristic, especially in divorce cases," Carlisle said.

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"if she dosent want go why is she forcing herself to go?" said esme

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise**.

"She seems to be a very considerate girl," edward said smiling.

"Yes, very selfless for a human, you don't see that very often now a days." he added

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"But why it's only her father," Esme frowned.

"That she barely seen, their relationship must be under some strain," Edward said, and Alice smirked at his defense of the girl.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. **

"why wouldn't he, he is her father." said alice

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school **

"WOOOOO she coming to school with us!" said emmett

"Yes emmett we have established that." said Rose with a scowled "_She's just a human why are we reading this?"_

Edward growled softly, Rose this may involve us so we need to read this."

"Whatever."

**and was going to help me get a car.**

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable**.

"Hmm… logical minded," Carlisle said, he could get along with anyone

**I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. **

"Okay, this is a little creepy," Emmett said. "It starting to sound like this is real."

"I have a feeling it is," Alice smiled. "And I'm pretty sure we'll all be in it soon." She added this, smirking at Edward.

by the look Esme of wonderment and hopefulness she was now guessing where this was leading.

**This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. **

"I don't even blame her for that," Rosalie said making a face.

**Nothing slows down traffic like a cop**.

"True, that's why we avoid them," emmett smirks

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. **

"What did she fall or something I hope she's ok." Esme said

The others shrugged not having an answered to that.

**"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.** **I had only a few bags**.

"Hmph, how can she survive with that few ?" Alice said. And narrowed her eyes

"Alice you don't go anywhere with more then one bag either," Jasper pointed out.

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

Alice eyes narrowed again,

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**

"She perceptive," Carlisle mused.

"**Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" **

Every one tensed at the mention of La Push

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful**, **unnecessary things from my memory**.

Emmett chuckled at that. "I think I'm going to like the new girl."

"**He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

"He's avoiding the question," Jasper smirk.

Edward smirk too. "She seems much too observant to let him get away with that."

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily**.

"and stubborn too apparently ," Edward mused.

"**When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"My Rosie could fix it she can fix anything," Emmett said adringly.

"thanks babe, but.. "Rosalie said. "I will never touch that thing."

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression**.

"That's nice of him," Esme beamed.

Wow. Free.

"**You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

"she was right they really don't talk much do they?" Esme said sadly

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being **happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me.

"A truly selfless person," Edward said between a smile and wonderment.

**And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

"Er... green what color most things are on earth .. duh," Emmett said confuse.

"she's from Phoenix Emmett; green's not exactly in abundance there," Carlisle pointed out.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.** .

**To my intense surprise, I loved it. **

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"Hm... I'd take the cruiser," Rosalie said. Alice nodded in agreement along with the other kids in the house

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.**

**The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. **

"It probably to awkward just standing there watching some one unpark and he probably thinks she needs her space." Jasper said

**He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. **

"The poor dear," Esme said sadly

**I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

" It is harder with small towns like forks were everyone know each other , "Esme said. "I hope this girl makes some friends, but the way she saound and acts I bet she will have no problem."

"Judging by what everyone is thinking about, she wouldn't be lonely for long," Edward said. ". She seems a little shy though."

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.**

**But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

"Why does she worry about fitting in, every one is different every where you go." Edward frowned.

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"I hope she's in my gym class, that will be funny" Emmett laughed at that thought.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.**

**I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking —but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

"The poor girl never really had any friends, that doesn't make any sense she sounds like she's has got a kind heart" Esme sighed again worrying about her.

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. **

"Maybe she'll relate well with us vampires," Emmett burst out laughing. However, everyone else in the room- beside, Alice- stilled at that knowing how dangerous that was for a human to interact with them.

**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page**.

"That's so sad." said Esme

Edward frowned at that looking like he was trying to figure out the oddity that was this girl.

**Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

"It always rains here. She better get used to it." Emmett said.

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.**

" I wonder why?" said esme

My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house." I bet he still loves her mother I heard hes never had a girlfriend." said jasper **Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, **

"That almost proves it to me."

**then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

"I bet that would be difficult," Jasper said. "Especially seeing as her mother has re-married more so for Charlie."

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit**

,Alice visibly shuddered

— **and headed out into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; **

**"Why on earth would she want to do that?" Rosalie said in disbelief, this time everyone else seem to be in agreement with the odd behavior of the girl.**

**I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.**

**The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

"Seriously, that is unbelievable I didn't even know it had a radio" Emmett scoffed.

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors? I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt.**

"She is " Edward smirked.

**Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last**.

"Hm, that is what a lot of the adult are thinking .. The kids wanna see how hot she is " Edward said.

"**Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. **

"If only we could ." Rosalie sighed; just dying to drive her car to school.

**The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo**, **and it stood out. **

"And that's the most un-ostentatious car we have ," Edward said; his Volvo was his baby, though not as much as his Austin Martin.

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. **

"There is no point in lying to yourself," Emmet said laughing

. "And to do it feebly is even more pointless." Said Edward

**No one was going to bite me**.

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Will try not to," Emmett laughed. "no promises though."

"Emmett!" Esme chastised

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. **

"It really is difficult to get lost at Forks," Emmett said rolling his eyes, " but it sounds like she really could huh?"

**I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here**.

"we are still little too pale though ," Carlisle said.

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. **

"Shes the shiney new toy everyone wants to play with." Edward sighed.

Jasper sighed too. "It will take days, maybe weeks for them to lose interest in her."

**I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. **

"Tell me about it," The five vampires that had to repeatedly go back to school said.

"You know you don't see girls her age read those kind of book." said Edward

**I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating**.

"If so, I cheat all the time," Emmett said.

"Why thought, it takes like two minuets to write a new one " Edward said.

"I have better things to do.," Emmett answered waggling his eyebrow as he smile- and Edward frown- he suddenly saw in his head something he never wanted to see his sister in.

" Emmett, Please keep your thought to your self."

"your just mad you aint getting any."

Edward rolled his eyes

**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"Eric Yorke," everyone said.

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

**"Yep."**

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful**.

"She is quite observant," Jasper said.

"And funny with here assessments," Emmett laughed.

**"I'm Eric," he added.**

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

"yeah right." alice said

"**So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

**"Very."**

"**It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

" the exact opposite then here," Edward pointed out.

"**Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. **

"Hm, that wasn't funny," Emmett said thoughtfully.

**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

"It looks like she has at least one admired," Emmett said.

"**Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. **

"He really is mean," Emmett said, he didn't like any of the Cullens.

**I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions **about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot.

"Come on, just tell them it's boring and you would rather be anywhere then here," Emmett laughed.

" it will make it easier for people to accept her that way," Edward said shrugging. "You know how much humans crave acceptance."

Emmett sighed. "I thought she would be better then that."

**At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, **

"Hmph, she teller then me," Alice said scrunching up her nose.

"Everyone teller then you pixie," Emmett laughed along with Edward.

**but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. **

"Jessica Stanley," Edward said barely able to repress a shutter

His sibling had teased him mercilessly the first few months when she was crushing on him.

"her and Laruen are a lot alike they wont be good be goo friends for her they will be friend with her for the attention."

**I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"Aw, I bet its us ," Emmett said excited.

Rosalie turned her head slighting and for the first time she seem to be giving the book her full attention.

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

" this girl is going to notice our differences immediately she is very observant." Carlisle said.

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**

"That's me," Emmett said.

"Really, I thought it was alice" Jasper said shaking his head.

**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. **

"That's you Jazz," Emmett continued to state the obvious

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. **

"Less bulky," Emmett said laughing. "Yeah, really are wimpy Eddy."

"Don't call me that!" said Edward

**He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

"Well, we are a few years older then you, physically but technically me and Carlisle are the only ones older than you " Jasper observed. "But I wouldn't really call you boyish."

"More boyish then the others," Edward nearly growled.

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. **

"Well at least she's smart " said Rosalie she did look pleased with it- smiling smugly.

**The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction**.

"yeah me " Alice clapped, she had paused for a full second to allow Emmett to make a comment.

"Nope, no comment from me pixie" Emmett said shrugging, alice stuck her tongue out at him.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. **

"Aw, now that a funny comment," Emmett laughed, while Carlisle and Edward's worried.

**They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. **

"Looks like we're thirsty," Edward commented.

"I wonder how long it has been since we've been hunting ," Jasper muttered.

**They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night,**

"Its probably because we don't sleep.," Emmett smirked.

Carlisle, Edward and now Jasper were all now nervous at how much she noticed.

**or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy.**

"She thinks you're beautiful Eddy," Emmett teased

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — **

"She noticed that we didn't eat, no one has noticed that before." Jasper pointed out.

**and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. **

"Alice, you need to slow down." Rosalie admonished

"It hasn't happened yet now I wont do it so there." Alice said sticking out her tongue.

**My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

**"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

"maybe she's not as observant as we thought if she could forget her friends name so easily." Carlisle said hopefully

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**.

"Jessica likely thought my name," Edward shrugged. "Or maybe I tuned into the fact that the girl was thinking about the Cullens."

**He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

"it would have been better if I could hear her thoughts before... I would have known how observant she is." Edward said.

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

"It's nerve rattering how observant she is," Edward said and everyone knew that was indeed what had happened.

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

"Ah, lets see if they've come up with any interesting ," Emmett said.

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them**.

. "She is a little to observant if she can catch that" Emmett said

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. **

"She opened minded," Carlisle smiled.

**But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

"**They look a little old for foster children**."

"a little more than a little by about I don't know seventy years give or take ," Emmett said, .

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, **

**"Well of course they are... they're twins," Alice said rolling her eyes. "At least as far as she knows."**

**but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. **

"most definitely ," Edward nodded his head.

**"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, **

Esme frowned at that and Carlisle squeezed her to him.

**as if that lessened their kindness**.

"She has a kind heart and is very sweet," Esme smiling more broadly then before.

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

"Too bad for her that people lose interest in us quickly," Jasper said.

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. **

"Curious, of a mere mortal, eddy what was she thinking to get you to," Emmett laughed at Edward. "I have no idea no do I I'm not there yet."

**As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation**.

"I wonder what that's about?" Edward mused.

"Don't assume she right Edward , you know what they say when assume .." Alice said.

"yeah yeah yeah I know ," Edward said. " but she has been quite accurate with the others things, I assumed she would be right about this. Though, she may not be ."

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**

"Seriously, why am I looking at her at all?"

"Maybe, you noticed how observant she been," Jasper suggested.

"Or you noticed how kind she is thinking bout our family," Alice piped in. "She is an usual human."

"I don't know maybe" Edward sighed.

"**That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down**.

"which time ," Edward smirks.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

"I bet you were ," Alice smiled.

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

"Definitely likes you eddy," Emmett laughed.

"Great, not another on, maybe she wont obsess over me like Jessica and Lauren " Edward said

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela,**

"Angela Weber is actually very nice person and has a very nice mind" Edward commented,

**had Biology II with me the next hour. **

" It looks like she'll have a class with me," Edward said frowning. "And she'll have to sit next to me."

"That should be interesting," Alice said smirking.

**We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. **

"What?" several voices said, none louder then Edwards.

"Edward Cullen, how could you look at her like that," Esme reprimanded. "I raised better then that."

"Sorry mom," Edward said. "I don't know why I would be looking at her like that."

"Well we are thirsty arent we maybe….," Jasper said.

"yeah right it is Edward we are talking bout " Emmett scoffed. "The only one that has more control is Carlisle."

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

"See," Jasper said. Told you it was probably the thirst."

"But still I shouldn't be looking at her like that," edward said worryingly.

"unless …. " Carlisle mused

"unless what?" Edward asked

"I'm not sure I need more info, but when I was in Italy I heard of something but lest read on to see if we get any more info."

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

"Gees Edward, you are an excellent welcoming commitee," Alice teased, but Edward just growled at her he didn't want to hear it right now

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**

"more like something good," Emmett said. "I wonder how appealing she is to you?"

"hm… this sound like she could very well be your singer Edward you'll have to watch yourself care fully with her." Carlisle said

"ok."

**Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down**.

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. **

"Edward, You're scaring her " Esme said sadly.

"It's better then attacking her," Edward sighed. "It looks like I'm about to... I really hope I dont"

**He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother**.

"Everyone looks like that next to me," Emmett said- trying to lighten the mood

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing**.

"You probably aren't, it's the best way to avoid a scent except for just not putting yourself in the path of it but at school you have no choice... avoid temptation," Carlisle said.

**What was wrong with him?**

**Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

"So perceptive, but she throws it away to fast," Carlisle commented.

"yeah but they just met why would he have anything against her." Alice point out.

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.**

"The poor girl " Esme said sadly.

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat**.

"You're moving too fast, why is everyone doing that today" Rosalie said.

"I'd rather move fast than kill her ?" Edward said harshly. "It's not only that girls life that I'd have to take there are witnesses."

"Edward, you would never do something like that," Esme said positively

"She's going to talk she'll tell our secret..," Rosalie pointed out. "After the deadly stares you've been giving her."

" I don't think she will " Carlisle said. "She doesn't seem the type tell others.

"Whatever," Rosalie shrugged.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency**.

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

"Aww man not in my class dang that would have been great," Emmett pouted.

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

"yeah edward" Alice teased.

Edward frowned but kept silent.

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

" did he have to bring that up" Edward said.

"Yes, he's another admirer he wants to make sure your not competition." Emmett teased.

"he would think of that Newton has a disgusting mind," Edward shuddered

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." **

"I couldn't agree with him more, you are weird eddy " Emmett said smirking

**Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"yep Another admire," Alice said.

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

"Perhaps if she didn't come here …" Edward said still warily.

"You're not going to hurt her Edward," Esme said confidently.

""I hope not." Edward said

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. **

"why ?" Emmett questioned

**I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.**

" again Why?" Emmett asked again.

I think you may be right carlisle," Jasper said.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward said. "I don't think a hunting trip well help me."

"It's said to be a very rare gift..."Carlisle said.

"Gift, for others maybe but not me I don't wanna hurt her" Edward scoffed.

"I know son," Carlisle sighed

"I can't believe you just left her there ," Emmett said. "I couldn't..."

"Edward always had goo self control it's not that shocking emmett," Esme said looking proud of her first son

"I guess that's true." Emmett said

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

" it's not that I don't like you I just don't wanna kill you."

"talking to a book eddy?" emmett said wagging his eyebrows

" no…. and don't call me eddy."

Emmett stop teasing Edward." esme said

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face**.

"great," Edward frowned

"I don't think bella is very lucky either," Emmett commented.

"at least it only Edward he would be her best option other than Carlisle of course if was any on other than them she'd be dead," Alice said while shuddering at the end thinking of what could happen

**The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward**

**Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. **

. "Her instincts picked it up the danger you were giving off you were really close than." Carlisle noted

**He turned back to the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

" well what she gonna say some one looks at me like there are gonna kill me." Emmett laughed

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"You made her cry, Edward I know its not your fault but still…" Esme sighed.

"That's the end of the chapter," Alice said.

"I'll read next," Emmett said holding out hand excitedlly.

"Fine," Alice sighed and gave him the book.


	4. Sorry guys another note

a/n

Hey guys im sorry I havent updated in like forever but I have had a lot of crap )bad and good ) happen Im work like crazy I had school and over break stuff just came up and with school starting tomorrow ill onky be able to update on Sundays every week or at least once a month and I also have hadd writers block and just not up to trying to write I hope u understand wish me luck in school I have to go 6 days a week

Rpattzgirl08

Aka

jennifer


	5. Chapter 5

This story is up for adoption you can finish it but I have to be the beta PM if u want to do this I don't have time to write but I can make time to beta if I wrote it u would get chapter every couple months so tell me and ill pick from there


	6. ECILPSE SRRY GUYS

OMG ECLIPSE WAS AWESOME GO SEE IT NOW!


End file.
